1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pouches and, more specifically, to an improved, transferable interior and/or exterior liner compartment which is used with and becomes a detachable part of a purse, backpack, briefcase or similar item It can be transferred without disturbing its contents; furthermore, it can be used alone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous carrying bags have been devised having compartments of varying sorts. Conventional compartments used in handbags are designed or made as contiguous or fixed interior material portions of a handbag. This particular material arrangement has the primary limitation of being a single style or event-dependent tote bag. Interior multiple compartments are not removable as a single carrying item. While some conventional handbags with special removable carrying compartments provide dual setting handbags appropriate for both formal and informal occasions, many require mechanical fixtures such as frame elements and bulky pouches which extend the entire length or volume of a purse or handbag. Unlike conventional handbags the improved, transferable liner compartment of this invention can be an adaptable carrying compartment for handbags, backpacks, briefcases, etc., or it can be a stand-alone compartment for any occasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,682 issued to Rhodes discloses a transparent purse cover, a number of replaceable, decorative linings, and a pouch (FIG. 4) for contents. The linings are of different colors and thus can be changed for any occasion. The pouch contents need not be disturbed while the lining is changed. A major drawback is that the pouch is disclosed as useful only with a particular size and shape of lining and cover; there is no teaching of construction and use of the pouch with a wide variety of purses, packs, bags, etc. of most any size and shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,854 issued to Rosen discloses a readily replaceable, interchangeable lining for pocketbooks. The lining is cut so as to drape and fit within a handbag body. This type of deployment of the lining serves to relieve the lining from material stress and strain. Stitching is also performed in select areas to provide a semi-permanent lining attachment within the body. The transferable pouch of the present invention is not taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,487 issued to Hoek discloses a removable pouch for handbags comprising an open mouth pouch for retaining the entire contents of the handbag, and additional pockets within the pouch, one of which is zippered. The pouch is dimensioned to interfit entirely within the outer bag, unlike the present invention, and is not employed as a stand-alone pouch or purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,033 issued to Tucker discloses an interchangeable purse insert of similar construction to that taught by Hoek, except the purse can be closed and is attached within a larger purse by Velcro, for example. It is designed to go from purse to purse, but is not designed as a stand-alone item.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,769 issued to Phares discloses a purse insert movable from purse to purse, and having elastic material pockets about the outside of the insert. It is not attached to the purse in which it is inserted, and does not function as a stand-alone item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,254 issued to Fromm discloses a convertible handbag assembly comprising separable inner and outer members. The entire assembly may be converted into a variety of styles and configurations. The removable pouch of the present invention is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,975 issued to Holden et al. discloses a number of carriers for receiving an interchangeable liner which encloses a plurality of articles. The liner is an insertable pouch which extends the interior length and/or volume of a purse, and has an elastic rim for expanding and contracting the pouch.
U.S. Design Patents issued to Kohn (Des. Pat. No. 334,661) and Briganti (Des. Pat. No. 408,146) disclose similar ornamental features directed to removable handbag pouches.
Other Patent documents such as those by Goad (GB 112,652) and Kopkin (GB 125,568) disclose handbag related features of general relevance to the transferable liner as herein described.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The improved transferable liner compartment system according to the invention is a dual compartment liner having first, second, third and fourth compartment inlets for storing and retrieving select items in a horizontal or vertical orientation with respect to each inlet. Each inlet operatively xe2x80x9cpeelsxe2x80x9d away at 90xc2x0 with respect to each adjoining inlet as an enveloped dual compartment. Depending on the type of object to be carried in the liner and the method by which it opens for inserting select items, the transferable liner can be arranged both horizontal and vertical therewith. The first and second inlets form an outer pouch and the third and fourth inlets form a inner pouch. The outer pouch can have mechanical fasteners such as button, and hook and loop fasteners (e.g., xe2x80x9cvelcroxe2x80x9d) for quick and easy deployment and/or removal from a handbag, backpack, briefcase, etc. An insertable handle is disposed at a corner portion of the compartment for optional use. When the handle is unused, it is conveniently inserted within the cavity of the compartment in proximity to the first and second inlets.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved transferable purse liner for a variety of bags, handbags, purses, tote bags, etc.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved transferable purse liner which is compact and easy to deploy and remove.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved transferable purse liner compartment which is adaptable as a stand-alone carrier.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved transferable purse liner compartment with a reduced number of mechanical fasteners for attachment with carriers such as handbags, backpacks and briefcases.
Further still, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved transferable purse liners compartment which is transparent for easily identifying select items or their arrangement.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.